snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Drewett Gunter
Drewett Percy Gunter (né Slinkhard) is a half-blood wizard and a Ravenclaw student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born as the only child to Catherine (née Wheeler) and Andrew Slinkhard on 12th May 2083 in Bristol, England, he became a part-time resident of the Stemp House in Trowbridge following the death of his parents and paternal uncle. He is now the adopted son of Oakey Gunter and Ariana Gunter née Logan. As of 2098-2099, he is in his fifth year of wizarding education. Early Life American witch Catherine Wheeler had a dream as a child: to become an auror. After graduation from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the former Horned Serpent pursued a degree in wizarding law at the Edinburgh campus and, at the same time, trained under the YATI program of the British Ministry of Magic. As an aspiring auror, she met muggle-born Andrew Slinkhard, a Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts, who had the same goal as she did. Both YATIs had a tough love kind of relationship, with their big dreams and unfaltering determination to reach them. Often times, they were competitive and spent a significant number of hours trying to beat each other up in the exercise room in between training. Eventually, after becoming full-fledged aurors, the two began a relationship—one that would last a lifetime. The couple then tied the knot on July 2082 and settled as a family in Bristol. On 12th May the next year, their marriage was further blessed with the birth of their first son, whom they named Drewett as a slight portmanteau of both their first names. Young Drewett was raised to be a happy and well-loved child. By the age of three, he was able to show his first signs of magic by making his favourite toy, a hippogriff plush, float back to him when Catherine was fixing up the nursery. He had also grown a fondness for visual patterns and superheroes, which was Andrew's influence. On his sixth birthday, he was given his first 3x3 Rubik's cube as a present from his father. All good things came to an end by September of 2089. Both Catherine and Andrew were tasked to track down and arrest the suspect behind dark magic activities after a lead was tipped off at the office, which ultimately led to their deaths when it all turned out to be another scheme. The brutal details of Catherine and Andrew's deaths were kept from their son, who was only six at that time. Drewett was then taken under the care of his father's older brother, uncle Tommen Slinkhard. Staying with his muggle uncle proved to be short-lived for young Drewett when the older Slinkhard succumbed in his sickness, an aftereffect from years of vices and old age, as he could no longer care for his nephew. This eventually led to Drewett's residency at the Stemp House, on the year 2090. The loss of his only known family left seven-year-old Drewett alone and traumatised. His once happy disposition turned to introversion and anxiety, from mild nail-biting habits to panic attacks. Initially awkward and kept mostly to himself with the company of his cubes, it took years for Drewett to finally be accustomed to the life at the Stemp House. He learned to warm up to his fellow residents, realising that they all shared the same painful truth of having no one but each other. He made friends with Jordan Flint, Mercy Rowbotham, Xaira Kennedy, Maeve Walsh, Christiana Hobday, Cordelia "Dia" Winklebleck, and Palmer Twelvetrees. On his eleventh birthday, he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Education at Hogwarts First Year (2094-2095) Prior to boarding the Hogwarts Express, Drewett had purchased his necessary school supplies from Diagon Alley with the money left behind by his parents, stocked away in Gringotts. He bought a barn owl and named him Pietro, after one of superheroes he admired and noted his owl for being a rather fast flyer. He also spent more time with one of the younger residents, Cordelia, whom he fondly calls Dia, and assured her that he will write whenever he can. On the way to Hogwarts, he spent his journey alone with his Rubik's Cube, though he occasionally went to look for some of the older Stemp House residents so he could sit with them. At the Sorting Ceremony, it didn't take too long for the Sorting Hat to place him in Ravenclaw, but it did consider sorting him into Hufflepuff like his father had been. Drewett kept mostly to himself that night until two other Ravenclaw first years, Keenan Burton and Kieran Stevenson, saw him fiddling with his cube and asked him to teach them how to solve it. He also shared a dormitory with Keenan, Ivory Chosen, Septimus Nairne, and Hudson Lupin. Initially a bit aloof and awkward, he had gotten to warm up to their company. Drewett was also very terrified of the male prefect, Erik Jessup III, and became very anxious—if not scared—around his year mate, Kieran, who was his exact opposite. He is convinced that Kieran likes to scare him with how outgoing and blunt she is. Despite Kieran being Kieran, he considers her as a friend, especially when the female Ravenclaw offered to help him build blanket forts. His first few weeks of classes went well. Drewett discovered his talent in Charms class, especially the defensive spells. However, it also seemed ironic when he always stands frozen during Defense Against the Dark Arts practicals. Drewett had help in Transfiguration with Mercy, an older Stemp House resident. He also didn't like flying classes, and it terrified him when he found out it would be a mandatory subject for all first years. Despite being introverted, he signed up for a few co-curriculars of his interest, namely Magical Theory, SPEW, and Bookworms. During his free time, Drew would either be at the common room, in the library, or at the grounds minding his own business. He met Stefan De Rossi while skipping stones at the lake; Mackenzie Motts while studying their Charms syllabus in advance; Nerissa Tate while reading in front of the library fireplace; and Rylee Prichard while he was cloud-gazing by the trees. While trying to keep his presence as lowkey as possible, Drewett tried not to draw attention to himself during the year. He tried his very best not to contract glandular fever when the infection spread to the students, and also avoided the hanging mistletoes along the corridor, which eventually led to bumping into a snogging couple—an experience that scared Drewett. He started getting anxiety attacked in class for being called out to answer a question in class, resulting to him shaking a lot and running out immediately after they were dismissed. He was also one of the student participants in the Dufftown weekend, which became a traumatising experience for him when his classmates got possessed. Jordan Flint, one of the older Stemp House residents, helped him relax and took him away from the scene before Drewett could break down. The most unexpected thing that happened during his first term at Hogwarts was the overwhelming number of people who gave him presents on his birthday. He received a book from Mercy, went on food adventures with Rylee and Mackenzie, and received a cupcake from Nessa. Having had no special birthday celebration since he was six, it meant a big deal for him that there were people who remembered. Drewett had a very eventful first term at Hogwarts, but he couldn't wait to head back home to the Stemp House to share stories with the younger residents. Second Year (2095-2096) Drewett was looking forward to the summer after his first year because it was the first one ever wherein he had plans to meet with friends. In the same summer, the Stemp House opened its door to volunteers who would help out with the welfare of its residents. Despite not really interacting that much, Drew liked Oliver Borzekowski-Thomas and was awkward around the Slytherin prefect, Flynn Kowalski. He tried to be invisible at best. Also during the summer, Drewett went to visit Rylee at her place. He got to meet her pet foxes, whom he was quite terrified of at first. She had also taught him how to create flower crowns, and Drew made one out of faux flowers for Dia's birthday in a few months time. While at Diagon Alley, Drewett bumped into Gunnar, a Slytherin in his year, and they both went candy shopping in preparation for the upcoming term. Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Drewett made it a point to find a comfortable compartment all for himself. However, he was later on compartment-crashed by Kieran, whom he felt became scarier than ever although he is working on getting used to her antics. While waiting for the speech for what seemed like forever during the Welcoming Feast, Drew shared half of his grilled cheese sandwich with Mackenzie so they didn't starve to death and they talked about their summer experiences. With the commencement of the term, Drewett kept with his usual schedule of going to and from class. Whenever possible, he would spend a bit of time by the Hogwarts grounds. At one point, he was dragged along by Kodee Chosen, Rory's twin brother, into the forbidden forest. Drew was absolutely terrified, but he was too chicken to go back alone when they got way too deep into the woods. He also met Alessandro Toussaint, a mutual friend of Nerissa's, and Drew was more than eager to teach him how to properly skip a stone across the lake. Aside from spending time outside, he would use up hours just finishing his homework in advance with Hudson Lupin. Drew also let Hudson meet his pet owl, Pietro. He was most thankful to Hudson especially for that one time Hudson was there for him when he had a panic attack after an activity in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Additionally, he would also make time to assist Rylee in creating more flower crowns, especially using real flowers dipped in wax for preservation. It was also through Rylee's influence that he got interested in dancing and decided to try joining a dance club held by a Gryffindor seventh year, Baylen Brown. During Halloween, Drew, wearing a Mario hat to feel at least festive, decided against crashing the boat party so he could explore the castle without worrying about bumping into a lot of other students. He was, instead, accompanied by Kieran in exploring the dungeons. Perhaps the most grown-up highlight of Drewett's second year was a talk on the birds and the bees with two older Gryffindors, Zoryn Spinnet and Faith Chosen (Kodee and Rory's older sister). It had somehow terrified him further about what could possibly happen when one reaches puberty. However, it did leave him very curious about certain aspects that were mentioned, especially about why the older kids think snogging is nice. For clueless Drew, it simply looked like two people eating each other's mouths. He then asked for the perspective of fellow male students such as Christopher Montmorency, an older Ravenclaw and his go-to person for all intellectual matters, and Kodee. On top of his curiosity on snogging, the mistletoe mishap from the previous term seemed to have repeated itself. This time, however, Drewett found himself caught under one while he was trying to scurry away from a corridor full of snogging students. He tried to fool the mistletoe by simply kissing Beth Greyvson's cheek, but it didn't work. Out of desperation but with permission, he kissed Rylee in order to let the mistletoe go. It was quite awkward at first, but things eventually went at ease. It was his first innocent kiss. Later on in the term, Drewett was brought into the Slytherin Common Room by Nessa while he was wearing her tie as a cover up. He lent his spare Ravenclaw uniform to her in exchange for her spare Slytherin uniform, with absolutely no idea what the motive behind was. He, however, ended up upsetting her for a reason he was not sure about either, but it was because he made Nessa think that she was capable of hurting him despite being friends, and friends don't hurt each other. This did little to the anxiety that was brought about by growing up—of puberty. Drew was terrified of the changes he was undergoing, though they were not visible on a surface level yet. Still very much baffled with the concept of kissing, Serene Jiang, a classmate of his from Slytherin house, approached Drewett one morning with a proposal: she would like to kiss him. Confused, maybe a bit terrified and panicky, he absolutely had no idea why it even crossed her mind to kiss him instead of the other boys in their year. However, because Drewett did not know how to refuse or turn people down, they kissed. This was Drew's first real kiss, and he says it was nice. One unfortunate evening, Drewett was one of the first to become skeptical when he heard screams coming from the first floor. Hogwarts was infiltrated and attacked by inferi that night, and the Ravenclaw was traumatized by this experience. He received a couple of bruises on his knees while trying his best to remain stable or not trip on his feet on his way up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. He almost got into another panic attack just outside the entrance when the bronze knocker asserted for an answer to the riddle, but he was luckily allowed entry from the inside by a pretty sixth year student, Noémi Durand. From then on, he had developed a tiny crush on the older Ravenclaw. Unable to deal with what happened, Drewett decided to head back home early despite knowing he will miss his examinations and the masquerade held by Rylee. His second year was cut short, but Drewett was glad to be back safely in the Stemp House. Third Year (2096-2097) Drewett started his summer earlier than usual after being pulled out of Hogwarts following the Inferi attacks. He instead took his third year exams outside of school. Though he felt a bit behind on certain lessons since the invasion, the young Ravenclaw was able to catch up with self-studying due to more free time and tutoring at the Stemp House. Aside from school-related catch up, Drewett had a rather interesting summer before his third year as well. His voice started sounding hoarse and cracking a lot during the summer, which was constantly a source of embarrassment and angst as a teenager. Rylee Prichard also came to visit the Stemp House for him, and he even let her meet Dia. Drewett also went to visit Nerissa for swimming lessons at the Tate Residence in Swansea, Wales. There was a lot of secondhand embarrassment there, too. He and Gunnar also went shopping at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Drew, who isn’t at all a prankster, was intrigued with the Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. Drewett also faced a long time of radio silence from Hudson, who didn’t reply to any of his letters during the summer. It was also during this summer where Drew started noticing girls, especially their nice hair, and it sort of threw him off because a lot of his friends were female. On the first of September 2096, Drewett boarded the Hogwarts Express once again although he was a little bit hesitant after the events from the previous term. He met him with Rylee again, and was introduced to two other girls, fourth year Gryffindor Madison Valentine and incoming first year Stella Starson. He also spent some time on the train with fellow third year Ravenclaws, Hanna Newton and Septimus Hadley-Nairne. At the feast, Drewett kept to himself and his cube as usual, but went over to share half of his grilled cheese with Mackenzie again when he noticed that she was feeling a little down. On the other hand, Drewett tried his best not to laugh too hard when he saw that his dorm mate, Lennox Stuart, sang "In My Feelings" to Nessa. Aside from that, the welcoming feast proved to be even more interesting when the headmistress was dismissed in front of the entire Hogwarts population and was replaced by Headmaster Scrimgeour. Things didn't end there at all, though. Every morning, everyone was required to run laps at the Quidditch Pitch in an activity called Special Obligatory Running Exercises, or S.O.R.E. With no choice but to jog, Drewett usually felt like fainting after the first few weeks of sessions, and he even vomited on the first one. Forced physical activity was Drewett's worst enemy. as well as the various rules that no longer made Hogwarts seem so welcoming as it once was. Besides the military-like setting at Hogwarts, Drewett faced another problem with his owl, Pietro. He had no idea why his owl was being sassy and easily annoyed, so he told Hudson about it and his best friend suggested that it was probably because Pietro was looking for a mate. This definitely threw him off again, as it never crossed Drewett's mind that his owl needed to mate at one point of his life. Drewett was even more confused when Rylee admitted that she had feelings for him. If anything, the Ravenclaw didn't want to ruin what friendship they had and he didn't know what to do. Instead, he did the dumbest thing of not giving her an answer on the spot and running away from having to talk to her about it. Drewett consulted Hudson, who gave good mother hen advice, on what to do when he finally talks to Rylee, and Hudson even promised he would be there to clear things out. However, it didn't go as planned when Kodee Chosen forced Drewett and Rylee to talk after a week of silence. Drewett was especially feeling panicked, but he had to be honest and tried to politely turn Rylee down. After their talk, Drewett felt terrible for hurting Rylee's feelings. Luckily, he ran into Serene Jiang, who told him a Chinese folk tale of The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl to ease his emotions, while he was escaping to the lake after the talk with Rylee. The Slytherin then pointed out that, all this time, it was just Drewett being oblivious because there were already obvious signs since their second year. Since then, Drewett made an effort to be more observant about other people's feelings, especially towards girls. Following the girl drama, Drewett faced more drama with his owl. When he and Hudson went to visit the owlery one day, Pietro and Hud's lady owl, Raspberry, met for the first time and it was made clear, on that day, that a thing was in the works. Pietro and Raspberry started owl dating since then, and they ultimately had baby owls, which both owl parents were fiercely protective of, making Drewett and Hudson owl granddads. Later on, Nerissa Tate approached Drewett and proposed that he kiss her as her first kiss. Because it wasn't in his nature to turn down or say no to a friend, the Ravenclaw did. He says the kiss was also rather nice and he tried to be as gentle as possible, but this led to more friend drama with both Hudson and Alessandro, who didn't like the fact that Drewett kissed Nessa. He was also caught up with an argument between Nessa and Hudson, who ended up yelling at each other in a corridor over the Slytherin's flash cards. During the holiday break, Hudson refused to write back to Drewett's letters again, which led to more teenage angst and worrying despite the festive vibes at the Stemp House. Drewett felt that all he did was upset a lot of people, and it made him feel sad. Aside from that, puberty caught up with little Drewett and he shot up by two and a half inches during the holiday break. When he came back to Hogwarts for the holiday break, Drewett tried his best to keep up with the S.O.R.E. activity, and he felt he was surviving better than during the first half of the term. He also confronted Hudson for ignoring him again, and learned that Hudson felt awkward for being the only one who hasn't kissed in their year. Aside from this, Drewett was able to finally interact with one of the horses when he and Gunnar visited the barns. For Drewett, this was a big step towards no longer being terrified of creatures ranked higher than XX. It was at the end-of-term feast that Drewett finally felt the weight of watching the older students graduate from Hogwarts. Gathering all his courage, he was able to bid farewell to his crush, Noémi Durand, and even managed to get a hug from her. However, this was also cut short when Noémi was dragged away by an older Gryffindor whom she was dating, Jaecar Upstead. It was a mix of happy and sad that it would be the last time he would see her as a student at Hogwarts, although she did give him permission to write to her in the following term. He was thankful that, despite the awkwardness between him and Rylee during the early months of the term, they got along and Rylee was even there for him when he had to walk away from Noémi's presence. On the other hand, it turns out that Headmistress Hawthorne had the greatest mic drop moment of the term when she handed out letters that would dismissed Scrimgeour and his hired staff. And, at the same time, it turns out that some of the students turned out to be professors under polyjuice. This didn't exactly sit well with Drewett, who was shocked by most of these revelations on the last night of the term. Drewett was glad to finally go home for the summer and be away from Hogwarts for the meantime. Fourth Year (2097-2098) The events in his third year definitely made an impact in Drewett, so he was glad to be able to rewind from Hogwarts for the summer. He enjoyed meeting up with his friends and making plans with them. During the summer, he met up with Gunnar at Florean Fortescue’s and with a younger Ravenclaw, Oceanus Zunther, at the muggle park near the Leaky Cauldron. He was also in attendance at Stefan’s pool party held in his house along with his other friends from Hogwarts. Drewett also went to visit Nerissa in her home at Swansea, Wales since she did not come back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. Nerissa took him into town and they had a good time catching up. Also in the same summer, three more residents joined in the Stemp House: Caleb Widogast, and Miles and Melody Mathews. Drewett got along well with Caleb since they bonded with Rubik’s Cubes, but he felt very intimidated by the Mathews twins, especially the female twin. He also went to the Worple and Warmsley Carnival with the rest of the Stemp House kids. He had his face painted with an enchanted dragon alongside Dia who got a unicorn one, and also scanned the food stands with Palmer. On September first, he accompanied Dia on the Hogwarts Express since it was her first year and he made sure to be early to the start-of-term feast so he could be there for her sorting ceremony. Drewett was glad and unsurprised that his unbiological little sister was sorted into Gryffindor, and that meant he could ask Rylee to watch over her from time to time. It was also during the welcoming feast that a couple of furry pink creatures made their first appearance at the Ravenclaw table, and Drewett was nothing but skeptical about them. Likewise, a few older students spiked the pumpkin juice at the feast with a love potion, which lead to extremely awkward stuff involving Drewett ‘falling in love’ with his best friend, Hudson. At the same time, Nettie ‘fell in love’ with Drewett too, which was even more awkward. The morning after, he tried to avoid talking to Hudson about it, but he eventually had to clarify that he actually wasn’t in love with him. He, Hudson, and Keenan strung things together and realized that someone might have messed with the juice. They decided to investigate on it as well. In his first class for the term, Defense Against the Dark Arts, they dealt with hinkypunks. It was all fun and informative until they had to go in groups on a boat for the practical portion of the lesson. If it weren’t for the invisible shield placed around the boat by the new Defense professor, Headmaster Trent, Drewett would have drowned when first year Slytherin Odaline Buchanan shoved him hard off the boat. Luckily, he was pushed back into the boat by the protective spells. During Quidditch tryouts season, Drewett was nothing but supportable for all of his friends who vied for a position in their respective house teams, but he was mostly biased towards Dia’s placement as a reserve player in her first year only. He was immensely proud of her. This term, Drewett also met and made new friends, the most notable ones being fellow fourth year Ravenclaw Evan Eastwood, third year Gryffindor Lenora Bell and third year Slytherin Nina Castillo. He immediately clicked with Evan after the female Ravenclaw, who was a transfer from the United States, challenged him to a guessing game which he successfully won in the end. Drewett also enjoys having intellectual conversations with Lenora, overall liking the Gryffindor’s company. He met Nina some time into the term since the Slytherin had just transferred into Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. At first, Drewett was a little panicky because Nina wasn’t in the best mood when they met, but it proved to be another friendship that Drewett would be thankful for. On top of all things related to school, Drewett continued to experience changes brought by puberty. Throughout the term, he had to take potions to relieve himself from growing pains. His interactions with other girls have also made him start to think about the opposite gender. He appreciates the art of hand holding and cheek kisses from certain girls. On the other hand, it was also in this term where Drewett tried out guy liner, thanks to Manon Espinoza. When it drew too much attention to him, he attempted to hide out in the library only to come across Jolie Chosen, who offered to help him lessen the eyeliner on his eyes and advise for fashion. On Evan’s fifteenth birthday, unexpected puberty things happened (that Drewett would rather not talk about in his biography. Sorry, reader.) For the Christmas holiday break, Drewett spent it at the Stemp House with the Stemps and other residents. On New Year’s Eve, Hudson came to visit and spend the night with him and Drewett toured him around the children’s home, showing him the greenhouses and the playground at the backyard. This led to an unexpected panic attack from Hudson, who climbed up the monkey bars despite having a fear of heights which Drewett did not know until then. It was a bit of a disaster because he had to call Hudson’s step mum, Elliot, over to help him out. When everything was okay, both fourth years enjoyed the rest of the night counting down to the new year. Back at Hogwarts after the new year, Drewett had not anticipated the drama that would go on in his life, courtesy of one Eloise Fairfield. What was supposed to be a friendly get-together with Evan at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer turned into an awkwardness fest. Nevertheless, Drewett and Evan made a deal to go to the Three Broomsticks regularly, whenever they had the time to. Eloise, whom they both nicknamed Eviloise, continued to bother them since then, including the one time she coloured Evan’s hair into a rainbow. Despite all the awkwardness that Eloise has brought upon him, Drewett still enjoys the redhead’s company as long as she doesn’t embarrass him. Other than Eloise’s shenanigans, he was also caught in another awkward encounter with seventh year Gryffindor Zoryn Spinnet, who made him very uncomfortable for certain reasons. As per tradition, Drewett gave out roses to all of his friends. On the same day. he accompanied Nina to the Room of Requirement. She had turned it into Paris, France and the Eiffel Tower, which left Drewett speechless because he has never left Great Britain his entire life. Despite it being just fake, he was still very much in awe with the view. As a souvenir, he duplicated a photo of both him and Nina from the top of the tower. He keeps in his journal along with other photos that preserve his memories with friends and his late family. On his fifteenth birthday, Drewett got a variety of things from his friends (a new Rubik’s Cube from Keenan, a singing comic books surprise from Evan, a glittery surprise from Vivian, new clothes from Stefan, flowers from Aaron, a visit to the kitchens with Nina, a ‘favour coupon’ from Jolie, among others). He has always been so thankful for the people who remembered him on his birthday. With his fourth year exams drawing closer, Drewett began studying in advance for both his year-end exams and even his OWLs for next term as a review of his lessons since his first year. He started staying late in the library to study and accomplish homework. It was also during one of his study sessions where he saw Evan in a way he has never seen her before. When she confided in him about things regarding her ex-boyfriend in Ilvermorny, Drewett felt a sense of protectiveness for her, and he was more than willing to listen to her and even help her study for their exams. Aside from that, Drewett and Hudson gave away some of the baby owlets that their owls, Pietro and Raspberry, bore. They even had a serious talk on naming the owlets. At the end-of-term feast, Drewett was relieved that the furry pink creatures were gone now. He also didn’t feel as sad anymore since he wasn’t too attached with any of the graduating students this term. To him, nothing could compare to watching his long-time crush, Noémi, graduate the previous term. He enjoyed catching up with his friends on their last night before the summer break. He was more than excited to be back home at the Stemp House for the vacation, and he even made plans with some of his friends that he was looking forward to. Drewett was glad to have survived another year at Hogwarts. Fifth Year (2098-2099) Term 52. Drewett is getting old, yo. Summer + summer with the Gunters + DA with Soleil & Nina + visiting Lenora's house + museums with Evan + meeting Delilah + using Jolie's coupon + Brian's wedding + kissing Evan + Hogwarts Express with Rylee + Trolley awks with Maxie + feast stuff with Nina + face masks with Lany + Nettie's dreams lmfao + talk with Evan + thanks Jolie + more Evan stuff + dung bomb by Noah + study sessions with Kenzie + 'Drewie' + another talk with Evan + Christmas party + adoption by the Gunters + etc. Relationships Biological Family Andrew Slinkhard Andrew Slinkhard is Drewett's father, who passed away while on an auror assignment. He was a muggleborn Hufflepuff student of Hogwarts. Drewett doesn't remember a lot of his father, but can only recall that it was his dad who bought him his first Rubik's cube and got him to become a fan of superheroes. Andrew was also a dancer, who would often take his wife by surprise and dance with her to random songs on the radio--this is Drewett's fondest memory of his father. Catherine Slinkhard (née Wheeler) Catherine Mae Slinkhard, née Wheeler, is Drewett's mother. She also passed away while on an auror assignment. She was an American citizen and a student of Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, sorted into Horned Serpent. Aside from his parents dancing in their living room, Drewett's fondest memory of his mother is her singing and reading him a book every night so he would fall to sleep. Tommen Slinkhard Tommen Slinkhard is Drewett's uncle and his father's older brother, who passed away due to old age and multiple organ failure for his many vices. Raised as a muggle as compared to his younger brother, Tommen did not know how to raise his brother's wizard son despite truly caring for him. Drewett had a room all to himself in his uncle's house, but it had been a rough couple of months for the then six-year-old to cope with loss and detached himself from his uncle. Adoptive Family Oakey Gunter TBA Ariana Gunter (née Logan) TBA Xaria Lynndsey Gunter TBA Mark Hollis Gunter TBA Cairo Rhys Gunter TBA Bertha Doggo Stemp House Family Hogwarts Friends There are more I swear lmao Fun Facts (OOC Information) * His face claim is Asher Angel. * If there were an SS timeline equivalent of Lupita Nyong'o, Drewett would have a fanboy crush on her. * He prefers to be addressed as Drew instead of his full first name. * He is roleplayed by Kimothy. * This biography is a work in progress. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2101 Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Stemp House Residents Category:Students